We need a sign
by SingleLadiesxoxo
Summary: Cosette and Eponine were childhood friends until Jean Valjean took Cosette away, 10 years later Cosette and Eponine find themselves becoming more than the friends they once were.
1. Together Again

E/C

Growing up together was possibly the best thing that the two girls could ever have imagined happening to them, until a man showed up and took Cosette away. This made Eponine very upset for Cosette was her first friend. People always say you remember your firsts. Like your first _friend _and your first _love_. Eponine never thought that she would see her friend again, let alone live with her.

Cosette remembered the day a man showed up at the Thenardier's inn and took her away, as if it were yesterday.

_Cosette was sweeping the floor with the broom whilst her friend Eponine was pretending to be a nuisance and get in her way. "Eponine, I need to sweep there or Mme will send me out to fetch water from the well again, on my own." She said, making Eponine frown at her then get up with a giggle. Cosette was about to sweep where Eponine was when Mme Thenardier came down the stairs. "Cosette! You still there?! Go and fetch some water from the well!" she said, Cosette knew better than to argue back so she got up and headed out humming a little tune to herself. Eponine bit her lip and backed away a little knowing what was coming as her father came in. "Mama, please!" she said. Thenardier glared at his daughter. "Eponine! You been playing with that girl again?!" he asked. "Papa…" she said quietly, her eyes filling up with tears. Thenardier was about to hit her when some customers came in. "We'll deal with this later." He muttered as Eponine scampered away to Mme Thenardier, in hopes of protection, at least for an hour or two. "Eponine! Go see what's taking that brat so long!" she said. Eponine nodded. "Yes mama." She said as she walked…well rather ran outside to where the woods were. Seeing a man there with Cosette made her gasp a little and before Cosette knew she was there she ran back inside. "Mama!" she said. "Did you find her?" Mme Thenardier asked cruelly. "Yes mama. She's on her way back." She said then ran off to hide in the darkness. She was curious about this man that was with Cosette. Before Eponine knew what was going on, Cosette was leaving. "Where's Eponine?" Cosette asked, worried. Thenardier laughed. "That brat? You will not speak to her again!" he spat. Cosette looked down and left with the man, never to be seen again._

Cosette sighed at the memory; she wandered how and what Eponine was doing. It had been almost 10 years since the last time they saw each other. Looking around her flat, she knew she had a new roommate coming and she was nervous to say. She didn't want to have to go into her past and didn't really feel like sharing anything. When her roommate arrived, she had come in to the flat with two guys, one with black curly hair and was drunk, who she assumed was drunk a lot and the other guy a blonde with curly hair, who seemed to be too serious for her liking. "Hi. You must be my new roommate; the landlord said you'd be coming today." Cosette said with a smile. Eponine returned the smile. "Do you need any help unpacking?" Cosette asked. "Uhm…yeah that sounds nice." She said. Enjolras took this as his hint and heaved the drunkard up and took him home.

Once they had unpacked all of Eponine's stuff and Cosette had neatly put everything away, she turned to her, smiling softly. "You don't seem to have much stuff…" Cosette said sadly. "Oh, it's okay. I don't need much stuff…" Eponine said with a small smile. Cosette shook her head. "Look, I know we don't know much about each other, but I'd really like to get to know you." She said making Eponine smile. "Me too." She said. "So those boys…" Cosette said, making Eponine laugh a little. "The drunk one…that's Grantaire, he's family, if you could call him that." Eponine said with a giggle. "And Mr Serious?" she asked. "Uhm, he's…a long story." She said. She wasn't sure how she could describe her relationship with Enjolras. Sure they were together, but she wasn't one to be all public about it. Cosette smiled. "Tell me everything." She said with a grin. Eponine smiled. "Okay, well his name's Apollo. Or so R calls him. He's very heavily into…his work, he never has any fun." She said. "So how do you know him?" Cosette asked. "He kept hanging around Grantaire so eventually he had to introduce us." Eponine said with a smile. "So what's the relationship between them?" Cosette asked. "Just friends…Apollo has his work…and R…he has…his drink." She said with a laugh. "I'm Cosette." She said holding her hand out. Eponine smiled and shook her hand. "Eponine." Cosette widened her eyes. "Eponine Thenardier?" Cosette asked, making Eponine gulp a little and nod. "Cosette Fauchelevent?" Cosette nodded and threw her arms around her; Eponine grinned and hugged her back. Since then the pair were inseparable. Eponine had been a part of the Les Amis and they hadn't seen her for weeks.

Enjolras and Grantaire sighed as they went to Eponine's flat. They heard giggling and then a glass bottle broke; this alarmed the pair inside the flat and the pair outside the flat. "Eponine!" a rough voice said. Eponine gulped and got up to answer the door and rolled her eyes when she saw that it was Grantaire and Enjolras. "Taire! Don't do that!" she said wrapping her arms around Grantaire and then smiled at Enjolras as she let them in the flat. Enjolras grabbed her hand and pulled her aside; causing Eponine to say a rushed "Excuse me." she said then gave him a look as if to say 'what do you want.'

"We haven't seen you for weeks!" he hissed. "I'm sorry…" she said."Eponine, if you don't show up tonight…" he said. Eponine raised her eyebrow. "You'll what? Kick me out of your club? Go ahead! I was only there because of you and Taire!" she said ripping her hand out of his grasp. "Eponine, please…don't leave. What will the Amis do without you?" he asked causing his girlfriend to laugh a little. "Don't you mean what will you do without me? Enjolras …I can't stay there if you're going to be an ass to me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a friend to get back to." She said. "A friend? That you've known for weeks!" Enjolras said, his voice growing louder, causing Cosette and Grantaire to poke their heads around the corner. "I used to live with her you moron!" Eponine said as she kicked him then ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. Cosette bit her lip. "I think you both should go, I'll have her call you when she's up to talking." She said as she ushered the boys out of the flat. Once they were gone, Cosette walked into Eponine's room and jumped into bed with her, wrapping her arms around her best friend as she wept. Cosette bit her lip, she didn't even know what the pair was fighting about, all she knew was that it had upset her and that wasn't right.

A week had passed since the fight and Cosette couldn't handle it anymore. "Eponine Thenardier! You go to that club and you make up with that boy!" she said in a motherly tone. Eponine sighed and bit her lip. "Sette…I don't want to talk to Mr Serious!" she grumbled. "Either you go willingly or I'll change the locks to the flat so you'll be forced to stay with him until you make up." Cosette said. Eponine gasped. "You wouldn't." she said. Cosette grinned. "I would now go!" Eponine grumbled a response and left. She turned up at the café where they did all the meetings and sighed. She was startled to see so many of them run up to her and tackle her to the floor. "She's aliiiiive!" Courfeyrac grinned. Enjolras and Grantaire weren't part of the tackle; in fact they weren't part of anything they were too busy in a conversation. Eponine could briefly hear a small fight starting between the pair. She let a small sigh out. "Taiiiiiiiiiiire…" she whined loudly."Eponine! You're back?!" Grantaire asked surprised. Enjolras just looked away. Eponine smiled a little as she pulled everyone off her, Courfeyrac refused to let go. "Courf…let go." She said. "What if you leave again?" he asked sadly. Eponine looked at them all, and then grinned. "Nah, that'll never happen!" she said. "Are you quoting Grease?" Courfeyrac asked with a grin. Eponine smiled and nodded. "You know it." She said.

Courfeyrac grinned and let go, letting her get up. Enjolras looked over at her briefly as she moved nearer to him and held his hand out; Eponine shook her head and flung her arms around him knocking him to the floor. "What about your friend?" he asked once he and Eponine had made up. "What about her?" Eponine asked confused. "Won't she mind you being out a lot?" he asked concerned. Eponine bit her lip. She hadn't thought about it. Surely Cosette wouldn't mind, but she'd never asked her before. She'd never even told her about what they do in this club. "I'm sure she'll be okay, if not then I'll have to balance being here and being there…" she said with a smile. Enjolras sighed. "You saved me till last, why?" he asked. "Save the best for last. Isn't that what they always say?" she asked as she kissed him, everyone was staring at the couple. This was the first time they'd seen the pair be happy in over two months. "Get a room!" Grantaire said earning a glare from the couple and he yelped when Eponine ran over to him and tackled him to the floor. It was only at this when Comberferre walked into the room. "What the hell is going on?!" he asked. Everyone looked at each other and looked down. "We're sorry 'Ferre."


	2. Marius and Cosette Meet

They finished the meeting up with a positive note and seen all began to go their separate ways. Enjolras looked over at Grantaire and asked him once again, to make sure Eponine got home safely as Enjolras was otherwise occupied with Marius and Combeferre. Grantaire had no choice but to be on friend duty for her. This sucked, someone was usually on friend duty but it always fell onto Grantaire to bring her home after meetings as Eponine tended to wonder off and somehow get into trouble. Luckily for her she hadn't been in trouble since she moved in with Cosette, but it was bound to happen, sooner rather than later. "Grantaire, I am more than capable of heading home _alone_ you know?" she asked a little annoyed. "Ep…last time you walked home alone you ran into Montparnasse and I found you at my door holding your stomach, because the bastard had-" he started but was cut off by Eponine's finger on his lips. "Blah blah blah, he cut my stomach, big deal." She said then rolled her eyes. "It is a big deal! You _begged _me not to let you go home alone. What would dearest Apollo do if I broke his rules?" he asked. Eponine grinned. "He'd handcuff you to me and he would refuse to uncuff us until I co-operate, I know, I know." She said. "So if I let you go home alone, do you think he'd be happy?" Grantaire asked. "Well…he's not here; you have been drinking…" she said with a small wink."Eponine…this isn't going to work." He said. "Please! I promise I'll be safe! I'll call you to let you know I'm home safely, okay?" she asked then kissed his cheek. "Fine. Just this once! I love you Thenardier." He said. "Love you too Curlylocks." She said as she ran off.

Grantaire had headed home and gotten into bed, to avoid his roommate asking him if Eponine had gotten home safely. Eponine however was wandering the streets, when she saw a flash of a red coat, she knew to belong to none other than her boyfriend and she hid quickly to avoid him seeing her. "Dammit Marius, where is she?" Eponine could hear Enjolras ask. "Did you ask Grantaire?" Combeferre asked. "He wouldn't pick up his phone. She has to be out here somewhere." Enjolras said. Eponine glanced over towards the three boys searching for her and heard a branch snap, this made all three boys look towards the alley. "Marius, you go down the alley. Enjolras, go to Grantaire's. I will be heading home shortly." He said, giving them orders as they all agreed and darted off. "Eponine?" Marius asked. Eponine started to shake a little and threw her arms around him. "It's okay, I'm here. Lets get you home." He said as he never let her go the entire time heading home.

As soon as they were home, Marius refused to leave until he knew that Eponine wasn't gonna go wandering off somewhere. "Eponine! There you are! I was worried sick!" Cosette said throwing her arms around her best friend. Marius smiled. "Mademoiselle." He said. "Monsieur. Thank you for bringing my best friend home, how can I ever repay you?" she asked. At this Eponine spoke up. "Go on a date?!" she asked excitedly. "Eponine!" they chorused, making Eponine giggle. "Please do this. You two are practically my oldest friends and there's clearly a spark there!" she said. "Eponine, we love you…" Marius said. "But stop meddling, I got it geez." She said with a small frown. Cosette couldn't stop smiling. "Come by here, tomorrow and we can have our date then?" she asked. Marius grinned. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Mademoiselle. Eponine…no more wondering the streets at night, especially alone!" he said. "Yes dad." Eponine said with a giggle as she gave Marius a hug goodbye, and let Cosette see him out. Eponine had pulled out her phone as it had been nonstop ringing since she got home. Deciding against directly talking to him she started texting him instead, but just as she'd almost sent the text Enjolras banged on the door, making Eponine bite her lip. She ran to the door, opened it and just stood there as if she was frozen to the spot. "Honey?" he asked as he walked over to her and picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. "Enjolras?" she asked once they were settled on her bed. "Yeah babe?" he asked. "I'm so sorry. I got Grantaire to break your rules and to let me go home alone." She said. "Well, I'm mad at you for doing that, did Marius find you?" he asked, Eponine nodded. "Yeah, I think Montparnasse was there though, I was a little shaken up so he hung out here for awhile before leaving…" she said. "Eponine! Are you okay?" Cosette asked as she could hear Eponine's crying, but she could just about hear the gentle soothing from what appeared to be Apollo. Once Eponine had fallen asleep Enjolras got up from the bed and called Cosette in. "Did Marius say anything?" he asked. "Marius?" she asked. "The guy that came back with Eponine." He said. "Oh him, he didn't really say much about how or where he found her, but Eponine's set me and him up on a date." She said with a small blush. "You like Marius then?" he asked. "Yeah, he seems like a nice guy. I'll learn all about him tomorrow. Will you and Eponine join us?" she asked nervously. "Of course. It's here?" he asked. Cosette nodded. "Yes. Whilst you're still here, maybe you could tell me about how he found her tonight?" she asked.

Enjolras nodded and bit his lip. "Eponine's not allowed out at night on her own…" he said."Because of her father's gang?" Cosette asked. Enjolras nodded. "Yes, because of them. They've abused her in the past and they know that she's most likely to wonder the streets at night. So they go to one particular alley, which they know is one of the alleys Eponine walks through daily to get here. Grantaire was supposed to bring her home, but she…convinced him that she'd be okay this time and he let her go. If it wasn't for the branch that had been snapped we wouldn't have found her." He said as he stroked Eponine's hair. "When did you know?" she asked. "Know what?" he asked confusedly. "That you love her. I mean you two must tell each other, right?" she asked. Enjolras sighed. "We haven't told each other yet…" he said."Oh! I'm sorry." she said. "It's fine, I knew that I loved her when I first saw her in the meetings we have, she always sat with Grantaire, stealing his wine away from him or something, just enough to distract me from my speech to yell at them." He said. "It was worth it." Eponine mumbled.


	3. The Past

.

When Eponine awoke, she found that her boyfriend had stayed the night. "Enj…what time is it?" she asked then leaned up and kissed him. Enjolras smiled and kissed her back. "Time to get up. We have to help Cosette prepare for the double date tonight." He said. Eponine gulped. "D-Double date?" she asked. "I forgot to tell you last night, Cosette asked if we could join her and Marius. She's so nervous." He said. Eponine smiled. "Okay, that sounds fair. I need to talk to Cosette about some of the questions Marius may ask her." She said. Enjolras looked confused. "Well he's going to want to know about her childhood and her family…" she said. Enjolras bit his lip. "I take it, that she didn't have a good childhood?" he asked. "No. Neither did I, but that's in the past." She said then walked into Cosette's room. "Ponine…hey, listen I was wondering…because he'll ask how we met…I don't exactly want to say I was your parents slave…" she said. Eponine nodded. "That's exactly why I came to talk to you this morning, I'm worried with all the questions Marius will ask and how you'll take them. Especially about your parents…" she said. Cosette nodded. "We could just say the truth but leave out the slave part?" Cosette asked. Eponine nodded and hugged her. "Agreed?" she asked. Cosette nodded. "Agreed."

That evening, Enjolras had gotten into his favourite suit, wanting to make an impression as this was probably the first time that he and Eponine had ever gone on a date. Eponine and Cosette were going through Eponine's closet. "Here! This one's perfect." Cosette said, pulling out a short red dress that Eponine hadn't really worn before. Eponine put it on, applied light make up and put her shoes on. Cosette went through her dresses that she'd put on Eponine's bed and found a light pink dress and found some heels. She then went and applied some light make up and together hand in hand the girls came out of Eponine's room, making the boys' jaws drop. "Wow." They said, making the girls giggle in response. Enjolras moved over to Eponine's chair and pulled it out for her. "Mademoiselle." He said then kissed her cheek. Marius did the same for Cosette and she blushed as he kissed her cheek.

Unknown to the girls they heard two people bickering in the kitchen. "Don't drop that! If you drop it my sister will kill you!" Eponine giggled as she heard a small child's voice. An older man's voice came. "Yeah and if she kills me then I'll haunt her." Grantaire said. "Taire. Not that we don't love having you here, but what are you doing here?" Eponine asked. Gavroche popped his head out. "Oh hello…Cosette…I mean everyone, yeah Marius asked for help with dinner and Grantaire just ignored his _begging_and took it upon himself to be the chef for the night." He said. Eponine giggled as Marius glared at her, which only made her giggle harder. Cosette had to admit it was adorable, hearing Gavroche say this. Dinner was served and they all digged into their dinner and complimented the chef.

"So Cosette. Tell me everything about you." He said. Cosette gulped and looked over to Eponine. "When I was a toddler I was left at an inn because my m-mother couldn't look after me anymore." She said then looked at Marius. Enjolras bit his lip and grabbed Eponine's hand. "You lived in an inn when you were a toddler? Who were the owners?" Marius asked. Cosette bit her lip. "Eponine's…" she said. Marius widened his eyes. "I knew you two were old friends…but you two were basically sisters?!" he asked. Enjolras looked down he didn't know any of this, so Eponine squeezed his hand. "So what happened next? I mean you and Eponine basically grew up together till about now, right?" he asked. Eponine shook her head. "She moved away 10 years ago and now here we are. More wine anyone?" she asked as she headed into the kitchen. "Tough conversation?" Grantaire asked. "Yeah. The childhood. I just…I never thought it was gonna be this hard to tell Marius that his beloved is practically like a sister to me. I dunno how I would've survived the past 10 years if I hadn't found you that night." She said as she pulled him in for a hug. Grantaire smiled and hugged her back. "No matter what happens, you're my sister." He said.

_Eponine had just lost her best friend as some guy had appeared and taken her away. She'd run out of the inn as her parents were doing a pretty good job of looking after it. Eponine couldn't help but let her tears fall down her cheeks. It was only then when she stumbled upon a boy around her age. "Mademoiselle. Why are you crying?" he asked, his black locks flying into his eyes. "M-my b-b-best friend has just b-been t-t-taken aw-away." She said crying harder. Grantaire pulled her into a hug. "It's gonna be okay, you'll see her again one day." He said. Eponine sniffed. "T-Thank you Monsieur." She said. "I'm Grantaire." He said holding his hand out. "Eponine." She said shaking his hand. "Where are your parents?" he asked. "They're…in the inn across the street. They're not good people." She said. She loved them dearly as her mama was lovely to her, but her papa…he didn't pay any attention to her, unless he needed her for one of his schemes. Grantaire smiled. "How about you come live with me and my mama and papa?" he asked. Eponine smiled at him. "Thank you for the offer Monsieur, but I can't. As much as I would love to. My baby brother's there. I can't leave him there to suffer." She said sadly. Grantaire thought for a moment. "Come with me." he said as they hadn't dropped each other's hands. Eponine thought for a moment. "Okay." She said as she walked with him to his house. "Mama! Papa!" Grantaire said as he walked into the living room with her. "Grantaire? You're home early! Who's this?" Juliet asked. "This is Eponine, mama. She lives across the street. Mama I have a question…" he said. "Grantaire…how many times no we can't have a puppy." She said. Grantaire rolled his eyes. "Mama…no. I was wondering…" he said. "I should really go. I don't want my papa to get angry at me for being gone for this long." She said. "Ponine…don't go. Mama can we let Eponine stay with us?" he asked. Juliet thought about it. "Do you have any siblings Eponine?" she asked. "Y-Yes. A little sister and a baby brother. But I can't leave them behind." She said. Juliet bit her lip. "Let me talk to your parents." She said. Eponine began to panic. "Don't anger my papa. He'll hit me!" she said. Juliet smiled. "He won't lay a finger on you Eponine. I promise." She said. Eponine nodded and held onto Grantaire's hand._

Eponine smiled as she headed back out of the kitchen with Grantaire, tugging onto the wine bottle. "Eponine! Give me back the bottle!" he said. Eponine glared at him. "Never!" she said. Enjolras wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her away trying to ease her grip on the bottle she ended up falling to the floor with the open wine bottle spilling down her dress. Grantaire gasped he knew what was going to happen. "Eponine…I'm so sorry!" Enjolras said. "Shut up! Just shut up!" she said. Grantaire held his hand out for her. "Here, Ep. Let me help you up." He said. "I hate you!" she said staring Grantaire directly in the eye then stormed out of the door. Gavroche looked stunned, Eponine never lashed out on _anyone_ especially Grantaire, all Grantaire did was look away. "Excuse me." he said as he headed into Eponine's room with Gavroche. Enjolras looked over at Marius and Cosette's shocked faces. "Never try to take wine from Eponine again." Cosette said.

Gavroche grabbed Grantaire's phone and sent a text to Juliet. "I've asked for her to come here." He said, Grantaire nodded. Not even 5 minutes and Juliet Rhodes had turned up hand on her hip. "Taire…you have a visitor." Cosette said. Grantaire came out the room and ran over to her. "Mama." He said brokenly. "It's okay baby, I'm here." She said. Gavroche stood awkwardly by the door. "Don't just stand there 'Roche. Come over here." Juliet said holding her other arm out for Gavroche. "Where's your sister?" Juliet asked. "She ran off." Gavroche said sadly. Juliet held onto Grantaire tightly. "Mama she said she hated me." he said as he wiped his tears away. Juliet let out a small growl. "Where did she go?" she asked. "Maybe to Thenardier?" he asked. Gavroche and Enjolras shared a worried glance. "Lets go.'Roche you go to Thenardier's. I'll go to Parnasse's. Taire…you and your mama check the streets. Cosette, stay here. Marius…alleys. Chop chop." Enjolras barked his orders and they all ran off. Cosette just stayed put and decided to clean up their dinner.

Eponine wandered down to the park, stayed in the shadows so that no one could find her, she looked around to see if she could see anyone. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she felt rough arms pull her into a house. Looking around her she felt more tears fall down her cheeks. "Ssh…Ponine. It'll all be okay now." Montparnasse said with an evil grin. "Get your hands off of me!" she said then slapped him and ran off into an alley. "Ponine?" Marius asked. Eponine fell to the floor sobbing away. Marius got his phone out and sent a text to everyone to get their butts down the alley. Within minutes everyone was there. Juliet pushed her way through the group and glared at Eponine. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" she asked. "Mama…" she said avoiding eye contact with everyone. Grantaire bit his lip and walked over to her. "I'm sorry Ponine." He said then sniffed. Eponine had no choice, she just held her hand out for him and he took it without hesitation and helped her up. Eponine wrapped her arms around him and cried into him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say it. I don't hate you." Grantaire held her tightly. "Ssh…it's okay. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere even if you want me to." He said. Eponine refused to let go. Just like she had the first night she went to live with him. Enjolras shot Eponine a look. "You two are siblings?! Cosette's practically your sister?! Any other family members you have that we may know?" Enjolras asked. Eponine gulped and shook her head. Juliet smiled as she looked at her children.

When they all arrived back to Cosette and Eponine's flat. Enjolras and Marius felt out of place in this family in front of them. "Mama, have you met my boyfriend Apollo?" she asked as she held a hand out for Enjolras to take. "He's your boyfriend?" Juliet asked a bit confused as Grantaire looked to the floor. "Yes. I know what dearest brother has probably said but mama…you gotta admit you can see where Taire's coming from." She said. Grantaire glared at her and bit his lip. Enjolras glared at Eponine and pulled her aside. "What did Grantaire tell your mother?!" he asked. "It's none of your damn business! He's my brother, why don't you ask him?" she asked. "How exactly did you two become siblings as you look nothing alike!" he asked. Grantaire gulped and walked over to them. "Look, just deal with it, Apollo." He said. Enjolras glared at him. "Are you in love with me or something?" he asked. Grantaire looked down. "I should go and…see if Bahorel's ready to go and get pissed." He said. Enjolras looked at Eponine. "He's in love with me? Why didn't you tell me?!" he asked. "Why? Do you love him?" she asked. "Yes. I do." He said earning a slap from Eponine. "Go be with him then. We're done Enjolras." She said then headed outside. Marius went to go chase her. "Just leave her be." Cosette said.

Eponine turned up at Montparnasse's. "Hi. Can I come in?" she asked. Montparnasse smirked at her. "Took you long enough."


	4. Moving Forward

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live, oh take take take it all, but you never give._

Eponine was singing as she walked into the flat looking like she was close to tears any minute now, she suddenly stopped singing when Cosette flung her arms around her roommate. Eponine hugged her back tightly and let her tears out as she buried her head in her shoulder. Cosette held her as tightly as she could. "Ssh, it'll be okay Ponine." She said. "I…are they…?" Was all Eponine could get out. Cosette nodded and lead her to her bedroom, she was still crying. Enjolras got up from her bed and wrapped his arms around her. Eponine wrapped her arms around him buried her face into his chest. "You're such a jerk." She said as more tears fell down. Enjolras let out a small chuckle. "I know I am, but you wouldn't have me any other way." He said as he kissed her forehead. Grantaire looked over at Eponine; Eponine gave him a small smile and pulled him into the hug. Cosette stood awkwardly with Marius and decided to leave them to it.

Once Eponine had fallen asleep in Grantaire arms, she clung onto his shirt; Hours later Enjolras sat down on the bed. "How's she doing?" he asked. Grantaire gulped a little. "She's still…you know. I don't know if she's upset with us or just upset in general." He said. "I'm upset in general. I told my boyfriend that my brother is in love with him, and it turns out that my boyfriend is in love with my brother! I told them to get together and then I go and visit my ex boyfriend…" she said with tears flooding down her cheeks. Grantaire bit his lip. "We haven't…done anything. We want to wait." He said making Eponine widen her eyes. "Wait?! What do you mean wait? I told you to get together! Go on a date at least! Go! I successfully set Marius and Cosette up, now I'm working on you two!" she said. Enjolras bit his lip. "Whilst that's nice and all, what about your love life?" he asked. "What about it? My little life doesn't count at all, so why bother with love?" she asked.

Enjolras grabbed her hand. "Come with me. I want to show you something." He said. Eponine glanced over at her brother who just nodded. "I'll be there." He said. Eponine nodded and held his hand as Enjolras lead her over to a field where Courfeyrac and Jehan sat playing with the flowers. Eponine bit her lip as confusion was read on her face. "We know that you need some cheering up so we found something you can **love**, free of charge. Flowers and hugs." Jehan said as he held his arms open for her. Eponine giggled and ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck. Enjolras smiled as he wrapped his arm around Grantaire's waist. "She'll be fine." He said. "What about the fact that she went to Montparnasse?!" Grantaire asked. "Don't worry. It won't do us any good. We just have to do what Ep tells us to do." He said. "She's still in love with you! It won't be right…" Grantaire said. Enjolras nodded. "Just look at how happy she is Taire! She'll get over me eventually." He said.

When it started to get dark, Enjolras and Grantaire started to head home, with Jehan trailing behind. Courfeyrac decided to stay put. "Ep, come on. Time to go home." He said as he held his hand out for her. Eponine shook her head. "No. I can't go home." She said. Courfeyrac frowned. "Why? Because of Enj and Taire?" he asked. Eponine shook her head. "No. Marius seems to have moved in with me and Cosette and as much as I love them, I don't wanna see him shoving his tongue down her throat every day." She said. Courfeyrac grinned. "Then stay with me and Gav, at least for tonight?" he asked. Eponine nodded. "You better tell them." He said hinting at Enjorlas and Grantaire. "Oi! Lovebirds!" he yelled, making Eponine giggle as Grantaire spun around and fell into Enjolras. "I'm going home with Courf tonight." She said. Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire's waist and shook his head. "You're going to Courf's?" he asked as Jehan smiled. "Too much of M and C." Courf explained, making everyone nod in agreement. "Courf…look after her. Make sure she doesn't wander off." Grantaire said making Eponine roll her eyes.

Eponine smiled when she awoke the next morning with Courfeyrac's arms around her. She knew it was just for protection and she wouldn't have it any other way. She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Courfeyrac jumped up out of bed and pulled her hair back as she threw up. "Oh 'Ponine…" he said as he rubbed her back then pulled her into his arms. "M'fine Courf." She mumbled into his chest. "When did you and Enjorlas-" he asked. "Don't you dare! I am **NOT** pregnant!" she said. "Can we get Ferre or Joly to check? Or would you rather take a pregnancy test?" he asked as Eponine gulped. "A pregnancy test." She said quietly as she grabbed one out of her bag and headed to the bathroom, locking it behind her. Gavroche came out of his bedroom and ran over to Courfeyrac. "Morning! Have you seen Ponine lately?" he asked. "Yeah, she's in the bathroom." Courfeyrac said with a small smile as Eponine emerged a few minutes later looking sad. "Oh shit…" Courfeyrac mumbled as she ran into his arms and cried into his chest.

Eponine went home with Gavroche. "What's wrong Ponine?" he asked. "Nothing sweetie, Courf may tell you, but when he does you can't tell Enjolras or Grantaire about it. Okay?" she asked. Gavroche nodded. "Thenardier secret." He said as he held his pinkie out to her, she smiled and did the same as they pinkie promised. Grantaire saw the pinkie promise. "They're up to something!" he called over to his boyfriend. "What? Who?" Enjolras asked confused. "Ep and Gav. They just pinkie promised!" he said. Enjolras smiled. "It may be her reassuring him that she's okay." He said as he opened the door for them. "Come on in guys. Taire's convinced that you two are up to something." He said. Grantaire grinned. "I've seen their pinkie promises before and then heard them say 'Thenardier secret' like they're up to something!" Grantaire said a bit annoyed that they would keep something like this from them.

When Grantaire had gone off with Gavroche for a couple of hours, it left Ep and Enjy alone to talk about things. "Look Enj, I don't know why he's convinced me and Gav are up to something, all we did was pinkie promise!" she said. "He's witnessed the pinkie promise from you two before and then a 'Thenardier secret' was heard afterwards. What's going on?" he asked concerned. "Nothing. Everything's fine, okay?" she asked. "Everything's not fine!" Grantaire said as he came into the flat with a scared looking Gavroche behind him. "Courf found us…" Gavroche said. Eponine bit her lip. "They've dragged Courfeyrac into their plan!" Grantaire said. Eponine smiled. "So what if we did? What's the harm in that?" she asked as Gavroche climbed up onto the sofa and into Eponine's lap. "You told Courf and not us?" Enjolras asked a little hurt. "I'm sorry guys. I just…he was there and I will get round to telling you both…just don't rush me, okay?" she asked. "You're going to tell them?!" Gavroche yelled. "Gav…calm down. They need to know, just not now, maybe a couple of weeks down the line." She said. "Oh, once everything's sorted, gotcha!" he said.

When the next meeting was planned Eponine sat in her usual corner with Grantaire. The meeting was going well until Grantaire handed Eponine a bottle of beer. "Here Ep! Some beer for you!" he said. Eponine smiled and pushed the beer away. "Sorry Taire, but I've given up drinking." She said as she moved away from his table. "You gave up drinking?" Cosette asked. Eponine nodded. Cosette squealed and threw her arms around her. Eponine bit her lip as she hugged Cosette back. "Don't tell anyone." She whispered. Cosette nodded. "You'll have to tell them soon." She said. Eponine bit her lip. "Please…only Courf and Gav know and now you." she said. Cosette gulped. "You didn't tell Taire or Enj?!" she asked a little loudly making everyone stare at her. "Uhm…" she said. "Okay, what's going on?" Enjolras asked. Eponine bit her lip as Courfeyrac and Gavroche shook their heads at her. "Enjolras, don't you think this conversation should be a little more…private?" Cosette asked. "NO. I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON AND I WANNA KNOW NOW!" he bellowed. Eponine looked to the floor. "I didn't…it just happened…please don't make me say it." She said as tears fell down her cheeks. Grantaire widened his eyes. "You're pregnant?" he asked. Eponine nodded and left the Musain without another word. Enjolras gulped and ran after her.

"Ponine…" he said. "I don't wanna talk Enj…so unless you have something that you wanna say…" she said. Enjolras nodded. "Who's the father?" he asked. Eponine gasped and slapped him. "Who do you think?! Just because I went to Parnasse the other day it doesn't mean that he's the father." She said. Enjolras bit his lip. "M-Me?" he asked. Eponine nodded. "I'll uh just go and uh you know…" she said as she started heading back to the flat. "Don't. Don't do this to me." he said as he followed her in. "Do what?" she asked. "Don't just drop this bomb on me and walk away. This baby needs its father, Ponine." He said. "Yeah I know, but you're with Taire now." she said. "Ep, please. What can I do?" he asked. "Just be there." She said as she walked into the flat. Enjolras sighed as he followed her in. "Be there how?!" he asked. "I dunno. Turn up for the appointments; be there at the birth, that kinda thing. Spoil the kid." She said. "That sounds fair enough, I can do that. Taire can do drawings for the baby; Jehan can give the baby flowers, Courfeyrac can teach the baby things only a godfather can." He said. Eponine smiled and let a yawn out. Enjolras wrapped his arms around her and watched as she fell asleep in his arms.

Cosette, Marius, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Jehan and Gavroche all arrived home just after Eponine and Enjolras did. As soon as they walked in they could hear light snoring and light chuckling. "Eponine's asleep? Already?!" Marius asked. "Yes you dumbo! Pregnant ladies get tired easily, they ache, they have the constant need to pee and they have morning sickness which I hear is good for the baby." Grantaire said. Gavroche grinned as he shared a look with Grantaire. "We're gonna be Uncles!" he said excitedly. "Be careful young one. There's gonna be a battle between who's the best uncle in a minute." Courfeyrac said with a grin, making Gavroche and Grantaire roll their eyes at him. "Oh please!" Grantaire said.


End file.
